youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Whatcha Do
Do Whatcha Do is the 9th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics B.g. When I shine - I gatta shine right My roley ain't gon' winde at all if it don't winde right When I hit the second line I gatta fuck it up T.v.s - loud sound and dubs is a must Y'kno lil' geezy gatta stunt - it's in my nature If you ball - then do what 'chu do, I ain't gon' hate ya But disrespect a hot boy - I'll spray ya We pay police so on top they gon' close case ya Look my whole fam' - roll top of the line - off top Fresh got the 'vette, baby got the 470 lex Juve got the new (2000) yukon - wayne got a coupe I got a benz truck look like a lil' polo boo We got every car they made from a ford ta benz Fucked everything in the city from relatives ta friends We some uptown hard hittin' - shined out ballers Head bustin' - bitch smackin' - real shot callers (Hook 2x - b.g.) Do what 'chu do nigga - it's all on u nigga Me and my clique drinkin' moet and absolut nigga Smoke what 'cha smoke nigga - stunt how ya stunt nigga Me and my clique keep ak's off in the trunk nigga Baby (Okay birdman baby - brrrrrrrrr! - ya undersmell me) Got this, escalade for my bitch named trish She from, round my way - my project chick Lexus coupe for this bitch I know Lemme do what I do cuz I'ma do what I do A bentley for my hollywood hoe Cuz she said she felt played in my ol' school '6-4 Range rover for my mid-range bitch She love the boy stunta and she drink that cryst' 'Marro, for this nigga named darrell I done fucked your hoe nigga now you can marry her 'Vette, and she know whats next on my nextel phone While my dick gettin' blessed G-wagon for this nigga named larry robbins Fucked your hoe too now you can have her An sl5' - the new kit drive My hoe tateeze in the passenger side So nice so fire - my car so sweet so cute so lovely It's got ta be me, I'm one-of-a-kind Of them uptown streets, I'ma stunt - I'ma ball So let's me be, nigga! (Hook 2x - b.g.) Turk (I love that - I love that look - look) Bitche's say I stunt too much, hoe let me do what I do Let me get my shine on - let me floss with my crew Let me play it how it go - drink vodka and mo' Keep a solid with my rounds - mothafuck a dawg hoe Hot boy, burnin' up on fire - they can't stop me Rolex with the bezel have dawg hoes jockin' 20'S, stay spinnin' in the 'marro that's all black Hater's that be plottin' - keep the chopper in the bag Gatta dub on my wrist, dime on my neck 18 - with 7 figures won't 'chu top that Nigga never that - try all you want - it ain't gon' happen It takes 7 plus 7 mo', and it ain't gon' happen So wodie' lay low - be cool Let me shine, told you that it was goin' down in ('99) Nigga that didn't believe - bet they believe me now Lil' turk the hot boy - got it goin' on ha! (Hook 2x - b.g.)